


Oops!!

by DarkCloudySky1827



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 6996, Awkwardness, Deep kisses, F/M, Finger Sucking, How Awkward?, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My Oh My This Is So Dirty, Naughty Nagi?, Oh Bluntness, Poor Mukuro?, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Ten Years Later Arc, Ten Years Later Characters, What To Tag Again?, finger fuck, what I have done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudySky1827/pseuds/DarkCloudySky1827
Summary: Nagi + see-through nightwear + black undergarment = ?????Tyl!6996





	

I can tell my dearest readers love 6996 a lot! <3 <3  
Well, here you go! Another drabble of 6996 from me again. OOC Nagi because... You will find out when you read it. *smiles perversely*

 

This story has nothing to do with "Unexpected Moment" ^^

 

English isn't my native language.  
Anyways folks~!  
Enjoy! ^^

 

P.s. : please play your wildest imagination when reading.

Song recommendation : Rokudo Mukuro (CV: Iida Toshinobu) - Kioku no Hate (download link in note!)

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR whether in form or shape, just the plot.

Warnings : Mostly in Mukuro point of view, OOCness, confusing, headache, wrong spellings, bad grammars. Probably readers would throw up because the error grammars everywhere.

Now on the story~!

"Kufufu" : Talks  
'Kufufu' : Thoughts

 

* * *

 

_> Vongola mansion : Rokudo Mukuro's office room  <_

The room was quite dark and shadowy. Only lamp stand that in the corner of the room that lights the empty room with one occupant in it. Everything was quiet. So very quiet.

 

 _'It's really cold tonight,'_ Rokudo Mukuro, the occupant in the room thought and loosely hug himself. True, the temperature right now sure is cold. Which the coldness could make anybody tremble if they only wear such as thin clothes. However, the bad thing was; the illusionist that was just said, only wearing long sleeves white dress shirt which the sleeves were rolled back to his elbows and a pair of black pants right now.

 

 _'Whatever, it's not like I will catch a cold from this temperature anyway.'_ He shrugged nonchalantly, pretty confident of himself and sighed tiredly. Turning his swivel chair around, he could see the bright full moon outside through the French inspired window. Also the sky quite cloudless too which giving rather pleasant atmosphere when you stare at it. Well, at least from his point of view.

 

 _'Sky and cloud, huh? oya, oya.'_ The illusionist grimaced to himself while crossing his fingers. A certain Sky boss and Cloud guardian suddenly flashed in his head out of blue.

 

All of sudden, light wind tickling his body and he shivered a little. "Kufufu, I'm sure my dear Chrome would love this beautiful view outside~" Muttering to himself happily with closed eyes for few seconds then back to his serious expression.

 

After stretching his sore muscles until made loud 'crack' sound as the result, the illusionist twisted his head to the side to take a look at the antique wall clock in the room near the bookshelf.

 

"12:57 AM....." Mukuro said out loud absentmindedly and with rather sleepy look on his face. As a wide yawn slipped from his lips which causing the tears of sleepiness gathered in the corner of his eyes. He slumped further into his swivel chair and wriggled around to find a comfortable relaxing sitting position to himself.

 

_'I guess a break would be so good now...the reports could wait, I'm sure Vongola wouldn't mind either for the delay.'_

 

His lips curved into a thin barely showing teeth smile. Deep inside he really grateful to have a boss like Sawada Tsunayoshi, because his boss is really understanding person also the kindest person that he ever met. Unlike the other mafia bosses out there. Actually up until now he still keep the hatred towards the mafia, but Vongola surely different in his eyes.

 

Well, more or less, Mukuro very sure of himself he will be forgiven later on his late reports. Slowly and slowly His mismatched eyes closing, ready to fall into deep slumber.....

 

And...

 

Knock! Knock!

 

The illusionist immediately jerked awake at the sudden knocks at his door. Cursing under his breath for whoever bothering him at this hour. In hurry, he patted himself at the cheeks to keep himself from awake as he pretend being busy by writing something on the paper.

 

Mukuro cleared his throat once before giving a permission to someone-whoever-that-is behind that mahogany double door, his gaze are on the paper.

 

"Come in."

"Excuse me for intruding at this hour."

 

The voice was so low and the man in the room couldn't hear it well.

 

Once the door creaked being opened, the illusionist immediately set an eye at the person as he put down the pen. He was about to glare sharply at the person who bothering his resting time.

 

But when he recognized who, Mukuro couldn't help but to gape in surprise at the female who step into his office. The person who entered are none other than his beloved pupil, Chrome Dokuro. But something totally not alright, because.....

 

"Ch...rome? What's with your.....outfit?" Mukuro asked in rather choked also disbelief voice as he trailed off. His mismatched eyes narrowed lightly and focused what in front of him. His gaze landed at her beautiful heart-shaped-face first and then southward to her white see-through nightwear. Wait? What?

 

_'Oya..?'_

 

The curves of her body is so nice, tempting and her body also slim. Well, definitely a type of body that could make any perverts drool at the sight. Not to mention, he could clearly see the black undergarment she currently wearing and damn, the smooth milky thighs. So erotic and sexy in his opinion about the undergarment she currently wearing, because black color definitely his top favorite.

 

It was absolutely breathtaking view.

 

_'Oh my, how perfect..'_

 

The male illusionist gulped hard at the gorgeous sight, he felt the pleasant twitch in his lower part. Oh, he would be lying if Chrome's sexy nightwear right now didn't turn him on at all.

 

_'My dear Chrome finally grown up into a fine young woman...'_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_'But wait!'_

 

Mukuro suddenly back to his sense and gasped out quite loud.

 

_'No! Get a hold of yourself Rokudo Mukuro! You are known as the master of illusionist for nothing!' He told himself in his mind while clenching his fists on his thighs. 'Besides, my dear Chrome definitely not a type of a person who would wear such thing as see-through nightwear like that! Unless M.M corrupt her. Also the weather right now are way too cold, so obviously there's no wa—!'_

 

But his train of thoughts snapped when his ears caught a sound of soft giggle from her, probably amused of his funny reaction. Her giggles sound like a finest wind chime and its sound like calling him from his current deep dazed state.

 

 _'Chrome...?'_ He lifted his head up hesitantly upon hearing the giggle, but when he did so; he only greeted by a lovely bright smile from her. Mukuro couldn't help but to blush lightly at her.

 

Suddenly he could hear the key of the door turned to the side which mean she lock the door to prevent anyone from entering. Mukuro just sat there on his swivel chair; froze, dumbfounded, and unable to say anything. His eyes still glued at her beautiful figure, obviously can't take his eyes away even for a second from her. Heck, he also didn't blink at all and surprisingly his eyes not hurt or even watery.

 

"Mukuro-sama...~" Chrome whispered seductively, her footsteps brushed against the carpet as she made her way towards him.

 

"Come here," She smiled so innocently which isn't innocent at all. She took his hands and pulled him up from the swivel chair. Meanwhile Mukuro; cat got his tongue and he just allow himself when the woman drag him somewhere in the room.

 

And all of sudden he was pushed to Victorian couch and let out an _'ah'_ escaped from his mouth. Before he could ask or retort at her unusual behavior; his eyes widened in shock when she climbed over and straddling him, her small hands are on his stiff shoulders and gently holding on them.

 

In the name of Daemon Spade's gravestone! this position just way too....

 

The male illusionist suddenly became panic regarding the position that they are in right now and squirmed.

 

"W-wait Chro—"

 

"Shh," she put her index finger on his lips and cut him off from speaking further, "I am Nagi, remember? call me with that name will you, Mukuro-sama?"

 

However Mukuro just blinked several times, gulped down and nodded his head. Surprisingly obedient of her request.

 

With a soft smile, she withdrew her finger that on his lips and put her hand on his shoulder again. Chrome leaned forward to him as her breasts that still covered and now they pressed against his chest in purpose to tease him.

 

"Mukuro..." Chr— no, Nagi whispered with low voice without adding 'sama' which is so rare because she always adding it whenever she calls him.

 

"Nagi..." The male illusionist pay no attention to the new name when she called to him. The twin mountains that pressed against him really distract him from thinking further. He could feel himself getting hard. Well, his honest body and his hormones.

 

Something inside the male illusionist seemed to snap, obviously that is his self control. Well, it's not his fault anymore. It's definitely his sweet dearest pupil fault for teasing his patience until this far.

 

Mukuro wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her even closer to him which earned a low hum from her. Her large only violet colored eye staring into him as if trying to undress him. The eye gleam beautifully, and also it filled with unknown desire and needs? Mukuro couldn't tell for sure, but the eye of her sure have a lot of hiding meaning.

 

Also, Mukuro could feel her soft breathes brushed against his face. He unable to hold himself any longer because of the overwhelmed teases of his beloved pupil did to him.

 

The male illusionist was about to capture those plump seductive lips of her with his, but then how surprisingly she was the one who take the first initiative. She pressed her lips against his and even trying to open his mouth by licking his bottom lip.

 

_'Oya...?'_

 

His eyes widened for seconds, feeling something wet, soft and velvety tracing his lower lip. Oh, he surely attacked by a lot surprises tonight. The way Nagi came here, the nightwear, the undergarment, the bluntness...

 

_'Oh...'_

 

Mukuro, being cooperative obedient man he is; he opened his mouth, allowed her wet tongue to fully access into his mouth and tilted his head in purpose to deepen the kiss.

 

Immediately she slid her tongue into his mouth and teasingly licks at his tongue then his front teeth. Mukuro, being a man of course he won't stay silent and let her to dominate him like that. Well, even though Nagi is his dearest pupil, but he will be so damned if he let a woman dominate him. Without wasting anymore time, he also take the initiative and plays back with her tongue.

 

Their tongues dancing, massaging and licking at each others teasingly and hotly. Sounds of their mouth interaction could be heard in the room, creating lewd, wet and slurping sounds. Both of them moaned in bliss. They parted for awhile to take deep breath as their saliva seeped from their mouth, then they engaged into heated and breathless kiss once again.

 

Both tongues fight once again, trying to dominate and lead each other. Of course, both of them are too eager and don't want to lose in kissing. Mukuro faintly wondering from where she got this kind of talent....

 

Nagi raised her hand, ran her fingers through his dark blue hair and pulled the hair tie off from his hair. As the result; his hair immediately fall down and some strands of his dark blue hair covered his front. She gently tugged his hair while still kissing him passionately.

 

Feeling lost of air, Mukuro slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss as the string of saliva connected them before it snapped off. Both of them breathless and their faces flushed in lovely shade of red although Nagi's face was a little more red.

 

His heterochromia eyes darkened with unbearable lust. Pulled her away from him to stare at her lovely flushed face. Leaning over to her he could smell the scent of her. Oh, her lovely scent...how he loves it. It smell like lavender and grape. He planted a kiss on her fragile neck, sucked the skin and leave few of kiss marks on her neck.

 

Mukuro could hear her sweet moan when he marked her.

 

Her fingers moved, unbuttoned his white shirt slowly one by one and Mukuro looked at her, just allowed her to do that. He shrugged off his shirt from his shoulders when she done from unbuttoning the shirt and then she threw it away as if it was something really nuisance.

 

His long hair also quite mess because her fingers played and tugged at his hair earlier, but that doesn't matter for him. She tucked some strands of his dark blue behind his ear, causing Mukuro to beam a charming smile at her and she smiled back. Although the temperature in the room are quite cold, but both of them feeling so hot right now. Nagi smiled softly, leaned on Mukuro and buried her face in his shoulder.

 

"Take me?"

"With pleasure."

 

Feeling so impatient already, he ripped off her nightwear in one rough motion until only leaving her black undergarment, and also earned a surprise gasp from her.

 

"Ah..so violent."

"Your fault, my dear Nagi."

"Mm really?"

"Hush."

 

Mukuro crashed his lips against her once again in a bruising kiss, he swiftly reached out behind her back, drawing circles near her shoulder blade in order to distract her. The male illusionist unclasped her bra quickly and threw it off somewhere in the room, let it being throw away into the darkness surrounded them.

 

 _'That's better.'_ He inwardly smirked.

 

Finally some minutes of hot kissing session, both of them pulled away to inhale the oxygen for their depleted lungs. Now, her face all red, she panted for breath and she was drooling too from the kiss earlier. Mukuro chuckled playfully, his sweet pupil just way too cute and so erotic. He gently swept her bangs and as his heated gaze directed into her only beautiful violet eye.

 

"Are you okay, my dear Nagi?"

"Mm, yes, but I want more.. Mukuro..."

"Kufufufu, how blunt aren't you, Nagi? Very well I shall grant your little wish since you being so honest."

 

Mukuro leaned over to her chest, taking  
lungs full of her exotic scent which he loved so much. He stared at those round perky breasts of her and mentally praised them. To be honest the size is not that big but this already enough for his taste; round, firm and full.

 

The tip of his nose brushed against her hardened pink sensitive nipple and that action made her stiffened. Mukuro could heard Nagi's sweet whimpers when his hot breathes brushes against her breasts. Mukuro snickered under his breath. Oh, how he love to tease her.

 

"M-Mukuro..."

"Oya, impatient already?"

 

She whined childishly and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck which made Mukuro chuckled again of her cute behavior. Yeah true, he really need to stop being a teaser jerk right now and just go to the point.

 

_'Alright here I go...'_

"Nagi, you're so beautiful..."

 

The male illusionist whispered with deep voice as if it was a pray of gratitude before eating the delicious meals.

 

With a wide grin played on his lips, he began torturing her breasts by fondling them, licking them, and sucking them which made Nagi moaned helplessly.

 

"Nggh! Ahhhh...!! Annn..!!"

 

A hum of pleasure escaped the male illusionist's lips as he holding her hip and her back tighter to prevent her from leaning away and just keeping her at the place.

 

"A-ahhh! M-Mukuro..!!"

 

"Kufufu, scream my name louder my Nagi." With that, he licked her nipple and nipped the hard nub between his teeth causing Nagi to arch her back with pleasure and with loud moan escaped. Mukuro released the nipple with 'pop' erotic sound then gave the other one same treatment.

 

"Ahn..! Nngh, Mukuro..!"

 

Mukuro licked his lips as if he was done from eating delicious meal. He then looked up upon being called so many times and greeted by flushed face and lightly parted lips of her. The male illusionist smirked.

 

"Nagi, those lips of yours really asked to be kissed, kufufu~"

 

Mukuro gently placed soft but lustful kisses on her fragile neck, marked her neck once again by sucked the flesh. Once he satisfied by his doing, his tongue trailed up sensually to her jaw line, her chin, then finally to her lips. He immediately claiming those delicious lips of her with hungry and passionate kiss which she also responded back.

 

His hand that on his hip, slowly reach down. Down and down. Mukuro pulled the ties that on the sides of her black panty and the covering item immediately fall down, revealing her well-clean shaved pussy. Due the feeling of his fingers traced her curve on her lower part, Nagi immediately pulled away from the kiss.

 

"M..Mukuro..."

"Oya? What is it? You already so wet there, my dear Nagi.."

"It's.. Your fault.."

"Kufufufu, I would gladly take the responsibility~"

 

She let out a hum of approval and rested her face in crook of his neck. Mukuro, being all curious pervert he is; he teasingly rubbed her clit which earned a lewd moan from her, but he found no resistance of rejecting from her, which also mean its okay to do further than this.

 

"Hm, let's try this~"

 

Mukuro slowly rubbing her wet pussy lips in teasing movement before pushed his middle finger inside, slowly and slowly, carefully to not hurt her. Although he pretty impatient right now, but Nagi's feeling are way more important, he surely can't bear to hurt her or even seeing her cry in pain because of him.

 

And suddenly..

 

"Ah! More!"

"Oya? More?"

 

As his beloved Nagi requested, he slowly adding another finger inside of her wet cavern. Mukuro couldn't help but chuckled lightly when her walls squeezing two of his fingers inside of her.

 

_'So tight, so wet and...so hot...'_

 

Just when he about to move them further inside, all of suddenly Nagi made the movement by grabbing his hand. She shifted in comfortable position to herself as lifted herself up and then down slowly on the fingers that inside her. Immediately Mukuro's eyes widened in disbelief at the unexpected action.

 

_'Sh..she pleasuring herself with my...my..fingers?!!'_

 

Once again Mukuro gaping at her like a fish out from the water while Nagi keep pumping herself up and down on those fingers. Her lips parted as many kinds of groan, moans and choked sounds slipped from those plump and bit swollen lips. Her grip on his hand also tighten by each time she thrusting herself. When her grip tighten around his hand, Mukuro immediately back to his sense and helping her by adding another finger inside her. And now three of his fingers inside her.

 

"Ahn..!! Nnh! Haah..!! More! Move them!"  
She yelled in pleasure as her mouth hanging opened with drool slipped from the corner of her mouth.

 

_'Oh dear, since when she become this naughty...'_

 

Without complaints, he started moving his fingers in and out from her while she also lifted herself up and then down at those fingers causing the fingers reached deeply inside her and brushed against her G-spot. She threw her head back at the overwhelming pleasure while she moaning his name non-stop. Sloshing, squelching and wet sounds of her reached both of his ears which pretty erotic to hear.

 

"Aaah! Haa..!! Nnnn!! Mmmhn....! Ah, I'm so close! M-Mukuro!!"

"Let it all of out, Nagi. Release yourself to me." Mukuro whispered huskily as he leaned forward and capture that hardened nub of her while grazing his teeth around it. The pleasure was too much for her from being fingering down there and her sensitive nipple being licked and sucked, Nagi suddenly came hard while grasping handful of his hair and with cries of her master name.

 

"Ngh, kufufu~ my my, the smell just way too strong. Nagi, I can't wait to be inside you.." The male illusionist smirked as he withdrew his fingers off after she finally calmed down. Mukuro was about to lick her sweet nectar that coated his fingers, but how surprisingly she bought his hand close her mouth licked off the juices instead.

 

"Nnh..~"

"N-Nagi...?"

 

Nagi licked off his fingers with closed eye as if she licking an ice cream. She sucked them, swirls her tongue around them which creating erotic slurping sound. 'Looks like she really enjoying her own taste..' Poor Mukuro, he already feel so hard as his erection screamed at him to be freed.

 

Nagi let go his fingers as she quickly unfastened his black belt and zipped down the zipper, then she freed the cock away. Her eye widened, probably because of his size.

 

"Mukuro, you're so big.."

"Oya, do you like the size of mine, my dear Nagi?"

"Yes.." She answered breathlessly as she position herself, trying to lower herself onto the standing hard cock of her master.

 

Just when he about to drown his hard cock inside of her wet dripping pussy, all of sudden his sight become blurry and blacked out. All of sudden he feel a shake on his shoulders, seemed really eager to given attention by him.

 

"Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama!"

_'N-Nagi..?'_

"Mukuro-sama!"

 

Immediately he jerked and stared at the person who calling for him. His eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Wh-what the...???"

Chrome sighed in relief when her master finally awake. "Mukuro-sama, i, I'm sorry I shook you quite hard earlier it just, when i came here, i receive no answer from you, but then I remember that I have to deliver the report that you asked. And then I heard you grunted and groaned in pain a lot, so..i decided to wake you up from your bad dream.." She sheepishly answered with feeling guilty all over written on her lovely face. "I-I'm very sorry!" She said looking down and her only eye unconsciously met with his bulge in his black pants. Well, he obviously hard as rock.

 

_'Wh-what the..?'_

 

Meanwhile Mukuro still somewhat feeling groggy from waking up, he actually didn't listen to any of her speech. With feeling dizzy, he then set his eyes on her. From head to toe, examining her. She wearing a black suit and short black skirt, her usual working uniform with a brown folder in her hand.

 

_'Black..'_

 

Thinking about _'black'_ color then all of sudden, the dream(sadly) lewd activity he had earlier finally registered into his slow brain.

 

And snap!

 

"WAH!!"

 

Chrome immediately jumped in surprise at the loud scream her master let out as she looks at him worriedly.

 

"M-Mukuro....-sama?"

 

His face flushed deep red, his breathing ragged, his eyes half opened, and his body feel so weak.

 

_'So, it just a dream.. Ha..hahaha.... Silly me... Haha..ha..'_

 

Chrome who saw her master suddenly become so unlike him, she immediately let go of the folder that in her hand and put her hand on his forehead in order to check his temperature. And she gasped when she feel how hot his temperature is.

 

"Mukuro-sama you're so hot! You have fever!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Mmhm," he closed his eyes and leaned against the touch, "i'm sorry, Nagi.. For being so——"

Without finishing his sentence, the sick male passed out due the fever he having.

"Eh...? Mukuro-sama!!?"

 

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao. Such lame ending! Poor Mukuro, he caught a fever because of his wet dream he had with Nagi~
> 
> Me : here Mukuro I shall help you with your fever! *splashes a bucket of ice water at him* 
> 
> Mukuro : wtf...
> 
> ~~~6996~~~
> 
> I know most of you waiting for publication of threesome fic that I already promised to you all, but I'm very sorry you have to wait longer! Be patient people! I know I'm such a bad authoress. The writer's block sucks *sobs*
> 
> Anyway here the imaginary picture of Mukuro-sama's hair without him tying his hair.
> 
> https://www.mediafire.com/view/8gh32i1jx1c4ime
> 
>  
> 
> Hotness overload, don't you agree?  
> Art is not mine, credit to the artist.
> 
> And here the song download link
> 
> https://www.mediafire.com/download/7bqh0csa3gdxrc3
> 
> ~~~6996~~~
> 
> About this drabble, want me to continue it or just end it this way? I mean the part two, people? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Well, that's it! Review please? And tell me what do you think?  
> See you in my next story ^^
> 
> Ciao ciao~


End file.
